The Life and Times of Aria Black
by grizzlybear1018
Summary: Aria Black is next in line for Alpha. Sam, Jake's Beta, wants the title for himslef but with Nessie as her mother it doesn't look likely. Ari in turn is blamed for something she didn't do and La Push goes to the vamps... Literally. More info inside.
1. PrologueChapter 1

A/N This is my first story on fanfiction so please tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it! And in this story the plotline of _Twilight_ does NOT apply. These characters are simply for my pleasure of usage!

Prolouge

-Jaocb-

The Pack stood around lounge room of the hospital waiting. No one had spoken amoung the group for over 6 hours; a new record for Embry. People tended to ignore them, laying around in chairs, some even snoring as if they owned the hospital. The Pack hadn't been to Forks general in a while, and the reason they _were_ here was screaming in pain down the hall.

'Humans wouldn't be able to hear her', Jared thought. 'Poor Jacob'.

The antiseptic smell was just starting to get to the wolves when the screaming stopped. The wolves ears perked up and their eyes slowly traveled to the double doors. Jacob just about broke them with an almost crazed look in his eyes, a few unshed tears. The pack pretended not to notice. They tensed when he slowly smiled.

"It's a girl", he said, then motioned for them to follow him through the maternity ward. They followed eagerly through the antiseptic smelling hallways to Renesmee's room.

The whole pack crowded into the room, cooing over the newborn. Jared and Kim's children - twins - were stretching and flexing to get a better look at the baby. She was gorgeous. She had Renesmee's eyes - shape and color - mouth - tiny upper, huge lower - and nose - button like. Jacob's strong bone structure was prominent as was his skin tone - though hers wasnt quite as dark. Her dark, almost black hair again belonged to Jacob. _Most_ of her looks were from Jacob.

That day he couldn't have stood any taller.

Couldn't have looked any prouder.

-Sam-

Sam impatiently paced back and forth along the forrest floor. He had gotten mad and now here he was, stomping through the mud like a wild animal! Well he was...

Almost.

He heard a quick scampering noise in some near by bushes and was quick to chase the sound. When he stopped he looked at the measly animal he held in his paw. A huge wolfish grin crossed his furry mouth (though it probably looked more like a grimance).

A gray rabbit... Perfect.

He phased back, not taking his paw off his victim as it turned back into a hairless hand. He grabbed the scruff of the animal, slowly bringing it level with his face. He started walking, holding the rabbit face-level, with an almost cheshire cat grin gracing his thin lips.

"Life's not fair", he whispered softly." Is it? You see I... Well I, shall never be Alpha. And you", he paused with a small chuckle. "Shall never see the light of another day. Hmmm and you". He lifted the rabbit higher, aiming for the boulder he had walked past earlier to bust the poor animal's head in when...

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food"?

Sam turned aroundto see a very pale, blonde, blue eyed boy who looked to be around sixteen. Very identifiable in Sam's eyes. He was Jacob's follower, Iggy. Jacob found him when he was a tiny child - saved him from some sick twisted scientist whose idea of "genetic engeneering" was to test on innocent children. Sure Sam thought those scientist were sick and twisted but he never would've taken the kid in as Jacob had!

Sam sighed as the rabbit slipped from his steely grip while he was distracted and scampered away to safety.

"What do you want Iggy"? he asked exasperated. Iggy's sandy - borderline dirty white - wings ruffled a bit.

"I'm here to warn you, Jacob is on his way. So you better habe a good excuse for not coming to the hospital".

"Boy or Girl"?

"Girl. Her name is Aria Rae Black. Ari for short".

Girl. He could'nt contain the grin that spread through his face. It disappeared just as quickly. With Ari being a girl her chance at phasing decreased and Sam's chances at Alpha increased. Sam was only a Beta. But, with Renesmee being half vampire, she was once again increased the baby's chance at, not only phasing, but becoming Alpha. in fact her chances at phasing almost surpassed that of Paul Walker's - Jared's little boy.

Iggy watched Sam's array of facial expressions with little interest until a sadistic smirk took place. He - painfully slow - started backed away.

" Ya know Iggy", Sam said thoughtfully. "You made me lose my lunch".

"HA! you'llbe losing more than that when Jake gets through with you. He's madder than a Leprichuan with a unicorn's horn shoved up it's ass"!

Three steps! Just give him that! One-

"OOOHHHH! I quiver with fear"!

Two-

"Now Sam, don't look at me that way"!

Thr- SHIT!

Sam had phased on the fly, caught Iggy by the wings and brought him down like a ton of bricks.

'Sam'.

Crap. Jacob.

'Hhhmmm'?

'Drop him'. He appeared before his Beta in all his russet furred glory.

"Impeccible timing your Alpha-ness", Iggy said, almost sarcastic.

'Phase', Jacob commanded Sam.

He obeyed - albeit reluctantly.

"Why ", he began after slipping back into his shorts. "If it isn't the almighty Alpha decending from high to mingle with the commoners". Jacob sighed.

"Renesmee and I didn't see you at the presentation of Ari at the hospital". Sam gasped dramatically.

"That was today? Oh! I feel simply aweful"! He lumbered over to the boulder he alomst performed homocide on and sat down with a resounding 'thunk'! "Must have slipped my mind".

"Yes", interupted Iggy," well as slippery as your mind is, as Jake's Beta you should've been FIRST IN LINE"!

Sam shot up from his spot on the boulder and was in front of the shorter pale boy in an instant. Slowly slinking forward, he sniffed the, utterly creeped out, bird experiment and smirked. He could smell his fear rolling in waves from the kid. He reveled in the oppritunity to bask in this short lived glory.

"Well I was first in line", he said, turning to his Alpha. "Until the future hairball was born".

"That 'hairball' is my child, and _your _future Alpha"!

"Oh I shall practice my curtsy". With that said, Sam, feeling satisfied, turned on his heel and started walzing in the other direction.

"Don't turn your back on me Sam"! He paused mid stride.

"Oh no Jacob- perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me"... Jacob growled and leapt in front of Sam.

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE"?

Sam shook his head, clicking his tongue.

"Temper temper - I wouldn't dream of challenging _you_".

"Pity", Iggy piped in. "Why not"?

"Well as far as brains go I have the wolve's share, but when it comes to brute strength"... Sam started walking away as he trailed off. He was almost out of eyesight - and ear shot - when they heard, "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the dream pool".

Jacob sighed, running a copper hand over his face as he calmed. Iggy gave a hesitant look.

"There's one in every family sir...Two in mine! And they always manage to ruin special occasions"!

His hands finally rested on his low-hanging shorts on his hips.

"What am I going to do with him"? Iggy pondered this for a moment before, in the most serious voice he could muster said," In his wolf form he'de make a ver handsome throw-rug". Jacob couldn't stop the boistrous laughter that erupted from his lips.

"Iggy"! was all he managed to form in a seemingly indignant way. Iggy wrapped his arm around the bigger man's shoulders as if he were really plotting.

"And just think! Whenever he gets dirty you can take him out and beat him"!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Aria was nine now. Jacob couldn't believe that nine years ago yesterday Nessie had given him the greatest gift she ever could. Wow. Jacob sighed in his bed next to his beautiful wife of a little over ten years. She turned around, hearing her husband's obvious internal conflict.

"What?" she asked. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair.

"Ari," he replied.

"What about her?"

"Ness, Shes nine now. I feel old." He smiled and looked at her as she cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his enormous arm around her tiny frame inhaling her scent. "I want her to stop growing!" Nessie laughed.

"I know Jake... I know."

"Hey Ness..."

"Yes Jacob?" she asked him with a suspicious look. She knew that smirk.

"Were alo - OOPH!" He was interupted by a mass landing on top of him, another one - screaming - following as closely as he could and trying to jump on his parents bed. Jacob picked up Colton from the floor and the two year old immediantly launched himself at his mother. Jake continued to pick up his nine year old above him and toss her around as if _she_ were the two year old.

"What a rude wake up call!" he bellowed. "I demand a refund!" The nine year old only shriek her response to which Jacob thought she was saying "GOOD MORNING DADDY!" He laughed holding her close.

"Good morning oh favorite daughter of mine!" She looked at him weirdly.

"Daddy, I'm your only daughter."

"And that's why you're my favorite." She paused.

"So if you had another daughter, she would be your favorite?"

Jacob only laughed.

**AN/ **

Okay I know things haven't quite taken off yet but they will I promise! I just really want reveiws to see how I'm doing! :) So I'm gonna make a deal with ya'll! If I can get 5 reviews ( I don't even care if they're from the same person!) then I will post. Cause there has to be someone out there that liked the story! Or even dislike! I need SOME consructuctive criticism people! So please review! I will check daily to see if I have any and it will probably be 5 or 6 per chapter! And i put this chap in as kinda a filler. Why? CAUSE NO ONES REVIEWING THATS WHY! LOVE YA'LL! :D


End file.
